Hon-Hon and Sneky
Hon-Hon and Sneky, also known as The Amazing Adventures of Hon-Hon the Detective and his Partner Sneky, was a series created by Tanner on April 9th, 2016. It involves the adventures of Hon-Hon, a detective with a stereotypically French-sounding name, and his pet boomslang, Sneky, with whom he is able to communicate, as they solve high-profile crimes in the streets of Tag York City, a 60s-70s TF2Tags version of New York. 'History' 'Creation' According to Tanner, Hon-Hon and Sneky was originally intended to be a "Muppet movie french detective joke" using The Belgian Detective and nothing more. However, looking at the Backstabber's Boomslang, his mind began to race. He came up with an entire team, and an idea to do a Scooby-Doo-styled series, with the gang centralized in a large apartment where each of their rooms would act as their own offices. However, he realized that the effect would be lost if there were more than two characters, and scrapped the other three characters to focus solely on Hon-Hon and Sneky. These three characters would see the light of day in another series called "The B Team", though the first arc would be put on hold after the first set due to Meta Breakers, the main crux of the arc, leaving. It has since been discontinued. Tanner has stated that he created Hon-Hon and Sneky in an attempt to help stabilize the community in light of recent drama, though he admits that he was not entirely confident in his plan despite having fun making it. Compared to other series, Tanner had planned the first arc out entirely from the beginning, and was open to doing more should the first arc be received positively enough. Luckily for Tanner, the series was met with glowing praise, and on May 15th, Tanner began Hon-Hon and Sneky 2. 'Transfer of Narrative' Due to becoming busy in his personal life, Tanner stopped making Hon-Hon and Sneky sets after Hon-Hon and Sneky 2, Part 5. However, this was not a cancellation. Fellow Tagger and good friend of Tanner, Reboot (whom plays a significant supporting role in the series) took up the series and finished it for Tanner. Whether or not this ending was what Tanner intended is unknown. Nevertheless, the final two sets of Hon-Hon and Sneky 2 were received quite positively, with the second arc ending on January 14th, 2017, nearly eight months after it began. A week after the conclusion of the second arc, Reboot would begin Hon-Hon and Sneky 3 on January 21st, 2017. Predicted to be the most ambitious arc yet, it sadly got cancelled after Part 2. Ever since, Hon-Hon and Sneky have been nowhere to be found on TF2Tags, barring a single instance over a year later during the Purple Raid, where Ass Ketchup made a tag proclaiming Hon-Hon's support for Waluigi. 'Plot' '"AAAAAA" Was All She Wrote.' Hon-Hon and Sneky are introduced approaching an alleyway blocked by cops. The detective is just finishing an explanation as to why "OH GOD WHAT IS THIS!" tags are unoriginal and stale. Sneky, who can only be understood by Hon-Hon, agrees. The two meet up with officer Reboot of the TYPD, who informs them that the victim they had been called to investigate had been critbombed. Hon-Hon questions why this was a bad thing, and Reboot reveals that the victim was none other than A Fucking Idiot, the only man in the city who is severely harmed by crits. Hon-Hon declares that he will do everything in his power to find out who the culprit is. Back in their office, Hon-Hon and Sneky discuss the case, with the former frustrated at the lack of leads, or even a motive due to AFI's reputation of being neither liked nor disliked. Deciding the best course of action was to go to AFI's hometown, the two travel to the Blast-Hole, the seediest bar in the Bonx, in hopes of getting a lead. Both, however, are reluctant to go, given how the previous time they had been there, Hon-Hon was stabbed and Sneky was nearly drowned in malt liquor. Arriving at the Blast-Hole, a bar owned by Blast but ran by the Wahfia, memories of the place fill Hon-Hon's mind. He heads to the back room, where he meets Walumancer, the Wahfather, who is angered at the two coming back despite his previous warnings. Walumancer knows of the critbombing, as well as the fact that Hon-Hon either needs his help or suspects that he was behind it. Bringing up an old favor, Hon-Hon is able to get Walumancer to tell him of a potential lead at the harbor, to which Hon-Hon thanks him and leaves. Before being able to exit the bar, however, a drunken Player 1 + Player 2 begins attacking him, escalating into the entire bar fighting. However, the TYPD, led by Reboot, soon enters and halts the fight. Reboot informs Hon-Hon that he is under arrest, having been framed for the critbombing of AFI. Before the cuffs could be put on, however, the still-drunk P1P2 confusingly tackles Reboot to the ground, giving our heroes the opportunity to escape through the ensuing chaos. Needing a place to lie low, Hon-Hon goes to his old friend Danjin, Master of Scandlenomics's army surplus store. After informing Danjin of their plight, Hon-Hon and Sneky are allowed to stay. After informing him of the situation, Danjin tells Hon-Hon that AFI never went about getting missed without a drink, and that there is an old MAXIMUM OVERDRUNK distillery at the docks. Wondering whether Smash Z is involved somehow, Hon-Hon and Sneky leave Danjin's to investigate. The two arrive, only to be met with gunfire. Diving behind cover, both Hon-Hon and his assailant, revealed to be known Wahfioso Ashton Doovis, are knocked unconscious. He awakes bound in a chair next to Ashton, who is in the same state. After demanding their captor reveal himself and the location of Sneky, who is no longer with him, Hon-Hon is shocked to see that it was none other than A Fucking Idiot himself. Bewildered by the reveal, Hon-Hon demands an explanation, to which AFI answers "HaveN'T yOU eVEr hEarD oF a DEaD RinGEr? shIt wORKs LiKe MAgiC." When asked why he faked his death, AFI explained that he was bored. After getting all the misses he desired, he felt nothing and wanted to begin anew, and the only way to do that was to die. He then picks up a Boston Basher and asks Hon-Hon if he knows what it does. Suddenly, Ashton awakens, terrified. He tries to tell AFI that they're on the same side, only to have AFI hit him across the face with the basher, cutting him pretty badly. As he readies to hit Hon-Hon, Sneky leaps out of Hon-Hon's coat and bites AFI, causing him to miss and hit himself. Sneky rushes to Hon-Hon and bites off his restraints, and the two flee as AFI gives chase. Our heroes arrive in a brewery and spot a catwalk with an open window. They climb a large mixer as a furious AFI pursues, intent on making sure his plan doesn't fail, while accidentally turning on the mixer. The surprisingly agile AFI reaches the catwalk at the same time as Hon-Hon, and the two begin to fight. AFI lands a good hit and sends Hon-Hon over the railing, dangling above the mixer. Before AFI can finish them off, however, the Boston Basher flies into the back of his head, sending him over the railing and into the mixer below, quickly mangling his body beyond repair. As Hon-Hon loses his grip, Ashton saves him and pulls him up, informing Hon-Hon that the Wahfia knew of AFI's plan, and the only way to draw him out was to send the detective on his trail. Hon-Hon promises to keep Ashton's presence a secret when the cops arrive and Ashton leaves. Hon-Hon lights two cigarettes for him and Sneky as the police arrive on the scene. 'In the Bosom of Danger!' The second arc opens with Hon-Hon and Sneky in their office, the former reading of his previous escapade with AFI in the newspaper. There is a knock on the door, and Hon-Hon answers to find local singing sensation Marmot. He is surprised that someone so famous was coming to someone like him for help, but nevertheless hears her plight. Marmot informs the pair that her lover, Bonkspenser, may be having an affair with another woman, saying that he has been out increasingly late and that he isn't answering her calls. After ruling out alcohol and bringing up evidence of another woman's lipstick, Hon-Hon decides to take the case, free of charge on behalf of Sneky, who is a big fan. The pair arrive at Bonk's hotel room, only to find it mysteriously unlocked. They enter the room, to find Bonk in bed. After trying to wake him up for questioning, Hon-Hon is horrified to discover Bonk handcuffed to the bed, with shears sticking out of his neck. Before he could even react, however, a hooded figure vaults from under the bed and flees. Hon-Hon tells Sneky to call the police as he gives chase. Hon-Hon follows the figure into an alley, only to find them pointing a gun at his chest. Hon-Hon tries to reason with the figure, but is shot in the chest. He falls unconscious just as the police sirens can start to be heard. Hon-Hon awakens in the hospital, and is quickly greeted by Officer Reboot and Sneky. He is informed that the bullet was lodged between a bone fragment and a lung, and that any attempt at removing it would kill him. Despite wanting to continue the case, Reboot tells Hon-Hon he needs a week's worth of bed rest, at the very least. As Reboot leaves, Hon-Hon has Sneky phone someone that Hon-Hon claims still owes them a favor. Not long after the call, Wahfiosos EGG-Z and Legownz enter Hon-Hon's room, having been made aware of the situation by Reboot, whom they had ran into on the way there. After promising payment and giving them all the details, Hon-Hon tells the pair to visit Marmot to make sure she is safe. He tells EGG-Z especially that violence is to be used only if necessary, much to his disappointment. Legownz reassures Hon-Hon that they'll stick to that and they leave. The two Wahfiosos drive to Marmot's home in the upper part of the city. They notice two cars parked outside, and upon noticing the plates Legownz grows suspicious. They find the door ajar, and Legownz grows ready to draw his weapon. They search the house, only to find it completely empty. EGG-Z notices a ticking noise and they realize the place is rigged to blow. They barely make it out, and notice one of the two cars driving away. They attempt to pursue, only to find their car has had its lines cut and the other car was also rigged to explode. The two make their way to the docks off the back of a freezer truck, noting that this was the only way the road the suspect's car went down leads to. They draw their weapons and search for an hour, only to find nothing. EGG-Z is attacked and when Legownz attempts to come to his aid he finds him held in a chokehold by the hooded figure. Legownz surrenders to keep EGG-Z alive. Before the figure could escape, however, they are shot in the back with a stun gun, wielded by a still-weak Hon-Hon. The four bring the figure back to Hon-Hon's office, and it is revealed to be Jesse. He tells them that he was hired by Bonkspenser and Marmot to cover their escape. He explains that they were tired of the spotlight and wanted to get away from it all, without being hounded by the paparazzi. They figured that faking their deaths would quell any suspicions. After being interrogated as to their whereabouts, Jesse tells them they are travelling up Interstate 666. They leave Jesse as they rush to the interstate, only to find a gunfight had broken out. As a squad car explodes, Reboot dives next to Hon-Hon, who asks what is going on. Reboot tells him that they have the terrorists who blew up the apartment, and Hon-Hon informs him of the situation. Reboot attempts to call a ceasefire, but a grenade explodes, sending the couple flying towards Hon-Hon's car. They hug and die in each other's arms. EGG-Z and Legownz leave as Hon-Hon, Sneky, and Reboot look at the tragedy before them. 'The TRUE Ruler of the Taglands' The third arc begins with Hon-Hon sleepily exiting his apartment and retrieving his mail. He finds a letter and rushes back to the office to read it with Sneky. It is from Officer Reboot, who tells them to get to his office as soon as possible, as he has important news he must share. Hon-Hon puts on his coat and the pair leave for the precinct. They arrive at the clearly-overworked officer's office to hear that they have been awarded the Tag York medal of courage for beating AFI, the most wanted criminal by the TYPD. Governor Makin' Bacon enters to inform them that the ceremony starts soon. As Governor Bacon is bestowing the medal to Hon-Hon, Reboot notices that there is a trap, but is too late to warn them as bombs starting going off in the audience with shots coming in from the windows. Makin' is hit in the chest and reels over, dying. Reboot tells Hon-Hon to get the governor out of there as people start fleeing for the exit in terror. Reboot drives Hon-Hon, Sneky, and Makin's corpse out into the desert to a secret base, with another car tailing them. Upon arrival, Reboot scans a keycard, opening the door. Hon-Hon and Sneky bring the governor's body over to a table and examine the hole in his chest, noting the usage of 50-caliber sniper rounds. Hon-Hon questions why anyone would do this, Reboot informs them that the minute Makin' entered office he began a massive crackdown on crime. Only one group could possibly have the motive and the means to plan that ambush, that being the Wahfia. Reboot reveals, however, that they failed, and that the body was a fake. Governor Bacon emerges completely unharmed, to Hon-Hon's shock. When asked how he survived, Makin' replies "Dead ringer. Shit works like magic." They tell Hon-Hon that the entire ceremony was a trap, and that a tracking device had been planted on one of their cars, revealing the location of their base. Unfortunately, Reboot never continued the series. 'One Last Case' A week before the Tagpocalypse, several Taggers came together and created one final series known as The Final Week. In this series, Hon-Hon and Sneky made a triumphant return, taking on one final case with Officer Reboot before the city of Tagopolis is nuked off the map in a week. The four-part story was made by Walumancer as a final ode to one of TF2Tags's most beloved creations. 'Characters' (In order of appearance) * Hon-Hon (The Belgian Detective): The main protagonist. A starting private eye hired to investigate the crimes of Tag York City. * Sneky (Backstabber's Boomslang): Hon-Hon's pet snake and partner, who can do a lot more than one would think a snake would be capable of. Only Hon-Hon can understand his hisses. * Officer Reboot (Unusual Kill-a-Watt Cadet Visor): Officer in the Tag York Police Department and a good friend of Hon-Hon's. * A Fucking Idiot (Voodoo-Cursed Heavy Soul): Main antagonist of the first arc. Feigned his death so that he may start his escapades over anew. * EGG-Z (Max's Severed Head): High-ranking member of the Wahfia. Helps Hon-Hon uncover the murder of Bonkspenser and Marmot with Legownz. * Walumancer (Vintage Noble Hatter's Violet Ye Olde Baker Boy): Wahfather of the Wahfia, the most notorious and dangerous criminal organization in Tag York City. * Player 1 + Player 2 (The Cremator's Conscience): Wahfioso with a score to settle with Hon-Hon. * Danjin, Master of Scandlenomics (The Bonedolier): Old friend of Hon-Hon's who runs an army surplus store. Lets Hon-Hon lay low when he is framed for AFI's murder. * Ashton Doovis (Australium Gold Stout Shako): Wahfioso who attempts to kill Hon-Hon, though secretly is trying to draw out AFI. * Marmot (The Hat With No Name): Famed singer and wife of Bonkspenser. Fakes death in an attempt to run away with her husband to start a new life. * Bonkspenser (Private Eye): Famed singer and husband of Marmot. Fakes death in an attempt to run away with his wife to start a new life. * Jesse (Bedouin Bandana and The Attendant): Famous assassin, missbomber, and jazz musician who acts as the main antagonist of second arc. Hired by Bonk and Marmot to cover their escape following them faking their deaths. * Legownz (Co-Pilot): High-ranking member of the Wahfia. Helps uncover the murder of Bonkspenser and Marmot with EGG-Z. * Makin' Bacon (Strange Golden Frying Pan): Governor of Tag York City. Acts as live bait in order to track the Wahfia back to their base. Characters that are mentioned: * Blast: Owner of the Blast-Hole, a seedy bar in the Bonx that is secretly ran by the Wahfia. * Smash Z: CEO and owner of many distilleries across the city. Famous for his MAXIMUM OVERDRUNK drink. 'Reception' Hon-Hon and Sneky received mass critical acclaim, and is believed to be the most beloved series in the history of TF2Tags, loved across generations and by Taggers great and small. Nearly every Tagger has something good to say about it, and those that do not probably have not heard of it. So well-received is this series, in fact, that it even garnered praise from the one Tagger known to have an outspoken distaste for most series in general, Relk_Cehi. In fact, it is not even a mild like. Relk expressly loves this series. "Even if the rest of the site goes to shit, you can always rely on the adventures of Hon-Hon and Sneky. And you can quote me on that." 'Gallery' '"AAAAAA" Was All She Wrote.' Arc 1 Part 1.png|Part 1 Arc 1 Part 2.png|Part 2 Arc 1 Part 3.png|Part 3 Arc 1 Part 4.png|Part 4 Arc 1 Part 5.png|Finale 'In the Bosom of Danger!' Arc 2 Part 1.png|Part 1 Arc 2 Part 2.png|Part 2 Arc 2 Part 3.png|Part 3 Arc 2 Part 4.png|Part 4 Arc 2 Part 5.png|Part 5. This would be the last time Tanner would contribute to this series. Arc 2 Part 6.png|Part 6. This marks the time where Reboot took up the task of working on this series. Arc 2 Part 7.png|Finale 'The TRUE Ruler of the Taglands' Arc 3 Part 1.png|Part 1 Arc 3 Part 2.png|Part 2 'Miscellaneous' Hon-Hon and Sneky.jpg|Hon-Hon and Sneky. Creation.png|Tanner explaining how he created Hon-Hon and Sneky. Support 1.png|A Tagger showing support for the series. Support 2.png|Another Tagger showing support for the series. Hon-Hon and Dick.png|A humorous little short starring Hon-Hon and Dick, one of the scrapped characters. B Team.png|The first (and only) part of Tanner's side series starring the B Team, the three characters scrapped from Hon-Hon and Sneky. Hon Hon Approved.png|The last Tag referencing Hon-Hon and Sneky, made by Ass Ketchup. 'Trivia' * Despite creating the series, Tanner himself never makes an appearance in Hon-Hon and Sneky. * It remains unknown why Reboot has not continued working on the series. * Reboot actually made an SFM comic of Arc 1, Part 1. It can be viewed here. * Hon-Hon and Sneky are both set to appear in RagTag, the upcoming TF2Tags video game visual novel novel, set to release at some point in the distant future. * Theoretically, if Hon-Hon and Sneky were to be released as a feature-length film, it is projected that it would gross $90,000,000,000 in ticket sales. Since the average price for a movie ticket is $8.12, this means that every human in the entire world will see the movie roughly 1.44 times. Category:Series